


To The Other Side

by VampAngel79



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: A one shot submission for the Eric n' Sooks: Summer of '69 contest. Inspired by the song Break On Through by The Doors. Rated Explicit. Featuring Vampire Eric and Human Sookie. AU. Complete





	To The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> To The Other Side
> 
>  
> 
> by VampAngel79
> 
>  
> 
> A one shot submission for the Eric n' Sooks: Summer of '69 contest. Inspired by the song Break On Through by The Doors. Rated M.
> 
> Status: Complete 
> 
>  
> 
> Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest
> 
> Title: TO THE OTHER SIDE
> 
> Your Pen name: VampAngel79
> 
> Characters: Eric & Sookie
> 
> Disclaimer: Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse belong to Charlaine Harris.
> 
> However, I do own a dog named Eric.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: Just a couple of things before we start.
> 
> First and foremost, my undying gratitude goes to my fabulous betas FarDareisMai2 , Indigobuni and Mairemor . I could not have done it without them. They are writing goddesses and I worship at their altars. You should too.
> 
> Secondly, I have to thank my friends and "pre-readers", Roxanne Bird and LindsayK . They held my hand from the beginning, even while reading crappy, unedited, and unfinished drafts, offering only support and encouragement. They are too kind and madly talented.
> 
> So, thank you so much ladies, I love you all! *group hug*
> 
> You are probably now wondering how I manage to snag these great writers to beta and read my story. I'm not sure. I think the gods took pity on me or I had pleased them in another life. So I'm adopting the "don't look a gift horse in the mouth" philosophy. (I might also have resorted to bribery and begging, but shush, don't tell).
> 
> Also, I just wanted to add that I'll be getting back to my ongoing story Dancing in the Dark soon, so don't worry. I'll finish it, I promise. Thank you so much for your PMs and reviews asking about it, I felt really honored that you like it and miss it so much. I'll try to make you proud.
> 
> Lastly, I want to dedicate this story to LindsayK and Mairemoir in honor of their birthdays. Best wishes darlings!
> 
> I'll shut up now, and I'll see you at the other side…
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

TO THE OTHER SIDE

 

"You know the day destroys the night

Night divides the day…"

As Jim Morrison's voice fills the room, I glance at the full moon outside through the partially opened window and ponder about the events of this summer night.

I'm sitting comfortably in a brown leather chair with my back to the wall. My legs are stretched out and crossed at the ankles, with my feet propped up on the end of the bed. I have a full view of the room and all its doors and windows. I'm always alert and in control of my surroundings. I would be a fool not to be. You can never err on the side of caution. You don't live to be a thousand years old by being incompetent.

Aside from the moonlight filtering through the window, the room is completely dark, but I can still see every little detail in it; from the loose thread in the stitching of the midnight blue comforter, to the small needle size hole in the wall just above the bathroom door. My eyes miss nothing, and I have had the whole room memorized after the first moment I had entered it. Nonetheless, I look away from the sky outside and my gaze falls back to the bed right in front of me. I can't help but enjoy how the moonlight casts a delicate glow on the white and baby-smooth skin of the blonde girl lying quietly on the bed.

She is naked. She is beautiful. She will be glorious.

The song continues to play on the radio, and I would be remiss if I didn't notice how well the lyrics fit the events that I set into motion tonight.

"Tried to run

Tried to hide

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side, yeah

We chased our pleasures here

Dug our treasures there…"

Yes, we definitely chased our pleasures here. My eyes scan her naked form hungrily, the same body I fucked so thoroughly only a couple of hours ago. My gaze finally stops at her magnificent breasts, and I lick my lips. I have so much more to teach her. I can hardly wait for the lessons to begin. I have a feeling she'll be a great student, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered.

My thoughts wander to possibly the only catch in the bright future that's playing like a movie in my mind; her reaction. Will she cry? I can barely stand the thought of her as a sniveling woman. Will she rage? That scenario is more appealing to me. I'm very familiar with rage, which I can understand and properly deal with.

This is the only variant in this situation. The one thing I cannot control. I'm usually not one for surprises, but I find that I cannot wait to find out. She is different. She is special. That's why she is here now.

The music slips into my head again, interrupting my musings.

"But can you still recall

The time we cried

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Yeah!

C'mon, yeah

Everybody loves my baby

Everybody loves my baby

She get

She get

She get

She get high"

From the moment I first saw her I could tell there was something different about her. She stood out. She seemed to glow, like a candle illuminating all the darkness around her. She reminded me of the sun, the very sun I hadn't seen or felt in over one thousand years. I gravitated towards her and found myself entranced. I couldn't stop myself from seeking her. I wanted to have her, in more ways than one. But it was more than that. I wanted… her. That thought shocked me, annoyed me, and excited me, all at the same time. No human had had that effect on me for as long as I can remember. Nobody could have that power over me. That settled it. She would be mine. She was mine.

"I found an island in your arms

Country in your eyes

Arms that chain us

Eyes that lie

Break on through to the other side

Break on through to the other side

Break on through, oww!

Oh, yeah!..."

The decision had been made. Her destiny had been sealed even before I had approached her, unless, of course, she proved to be a nuisance. Something told me that would not be the case, and once again I was right. She didn't have a choice in her immediate fate, but I had high hopes for her future. A door she would never have considered had been opened for her, and she would cross its threshold willingly or not. On the other side there would be a world she never dreamed of, but one in which I knew she would blossom. An unusual path for most humans, but one I knew only too well.

"Made the scene

Week to week

Day to day

Hour to hour

The gate is straight

Deep and wide

Break on through to the other side…"

My eyes roam her delectable body again, and I smile to myself. Yes, she'll do well. I will see to it. None of the others had disappointed me, it was usually very rewarding. I'm not familiar with disappointment. I make sure things always go my way. I am a master manipulator. I'm practical and ruthless, qualities that have served me very well over the centuries. I'll teach her all that in due time.

All that's left to consider is how to approach her and deal with her behavior once she wakes up. I'll need to expeditiously resolve the issue, since I know the need to have her again will be strong and the most pleasurable part of this endeavor.

At the moment all I can do is study her past behaviors and make use of the time I have left to plan. I must consider any and all possible scenarios, and how to best deal with them. This is what I do best.

With one last glace of her still form, I close my eyes and let the memories of how this night started flood my mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

August 16 th , 1974.

I had been staying in New York City for the last six months. I had been traveling and stopping in all the major cities in the New World, ever since I had allowed my child Pam to set off on her own some twenty years prior. She had been with me for over a century, and wanted to have a chance to do her own thing for a while. She was an exceptional child and very loyal, so I had released her for the time being. I, of course, kept track of her and would call her back to me when and if I wanted.

At first, it had been very freeing to explore this country alone after so much time in her company, but lately I had been feeling bored. Maybe I needed a change of scenery, maybe I needed to order Pam back. I was carefully considering my options. I was even taking an "English as a Second Language" class twice a week at a community college. I was never one to miss an opportunity to better myself.

The fact was that this nomadic life was slowly losing its appeal. I had been considering settling down south. I had been to New Orleans a couple of years back and enjoyed it greatly, although I tended to like smaller towns better. I thought Louisiana might be a good place to stay put for a while, if I decided to leave New York.

The night scene in New York was vibrant and somewhat interesting, although the city was in decay because of the recession; lots of humans were dismayed, disoriented and frustrated, so finding someone to fuck and feed upon was too easy. What is that modern expression? Oh yes, like shooting fish in a barrel. With my height and classic Nordic good looks, it was never hard to find willing women, but here it was laughable. Without even one look from me, they flocked to me like moths to a flame. I found that tiresome. I missed the chase; the thrill of the hunt.

It was such a big city that it was much too easy to find new girls every night, fuck them senseless, drink their blood, and dispose of them. I didn't even need to bother glamouring them, if I was not so inclined. However, I always did; it would be careless not to. I made them forget about my face and about my diet. It was night after night of faceless women and boring meals. Humans here were much too jaded, and although one might think that pleased me, it did not.

I loved to play the game. I loved to stalk my prey, study it, keeping to the shadows and choosing it carefully. I enjoyed playing with it, fucking it and then feeding from it. The last step was covering my tracks, using my talents to hide what I am. I was the ultimate predator; an invisible hunter hiding among its prey.

It was in that state of mind that I found myself walking the streets of New York City on that hot summer night in 1974. The full moon hung high amid the tall buildings and the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful evening and reminded me of Van Gogh's Starry Night.

I had decided to go back to a local music dive that I had been to a couple of times, including last weekend. The ambiance was better suited to my tastes. There was none of that Disco shit, and the humans that frequented the place were less disgusting than most. The place had opened its doors about the same time that I had come to the city, and it was one of the few places that I had been in more than once.

I turned the corner of Bleecker Street and saw my destination, 315 Bowery. I found the name of the joint amusing, since I had overheard the owner explain it to one of his customers. CBGB & OMFUG stood for "Country Bluegrass Blues and Other Music For Uplifting Gormandizers." Most humans, in their ignorance, didn't know that Gormandizer meant a voracious eater. In the club's case it was supposed to mean eater of music, but I found the name entertaining and well suited for my objectives.

I tossed a dollar bill, the cover charge, to the bouncer at the door and entered the place like I owned it. I did, in the broader sense of the word. I was the most powerful being there. Inside the lights were dimmed and the air full of cigarette smoke. It was a disgusting human habit that assailed my nostrils, but soon enough it wouldn't bother me anymore. The black board in the corner near the bar announced the billing for tonight. Two new upcoming bands would be playing. I glanced briefly at their names; Television and The Ramones. The first band had played on my previous visit here last Sunday. Their music wasn't to my taste. I thought they were terrible; screechy, ear-splitting guitars and a jumble of sounds that I just didn't get. But I didn't come here for the music, I had another agenda.

I seated myself at the bar and ordered a bottled beer to serve as a prop. I paid the bartender and turned to survey the crowd. The place was beginning to fill up, and most humans were gathering at the few tables in the back facing the stage. A few were standing in pairs or trios talking to each other. My eyes scanned their faces and bodies, but none were to my liking so far.

My eyes drifted to the walls and the deliberate chaos of the graffiti and randomly tacked posters that decorated it. There were flyers posted and scribbling all over. If I ever own a bar I would choose a more classy approach, but the effect was interesting to say the least. The elevated seating area in front of the stage was still empty; it was a mezzanine of sorts that was decorated in the same fashion.

The band had begun setting their instruments on the stage and more people had come in. I pretended to sip my beer and looked at the selection of women milling around. Most of them were dressed in black and wearing distressed and ripped t-shirts. Black leather and safety pins abounded. I was fond of black and of leather, but I found most of their looks too masculine and unkempt. Still, it was an improvement over the polyester clothes that were worn at other nightclubs.

In my opinion, women looked better wearing dresses, but today's liberated women wanted to wear pants, in more ways than one. I actually had no problem with that last part, I just preferred if they did so in more feminine attire. It was more appealing to me, but I had seen all kinds of fashion during the last millennia, so I was sure this too would pass. I was wearing a pair of old distressed jeans, a black ribbed tank top and black combat boots, with my hair long and loose. I meshed with the throngs, albeit I was totally other, I was sure nobody could tell.

I was utterly bored and regretting being there when she walked in. My gaze immediately riveted upon her. She was simply stunning. At once my eyes scanned her figure and made inventory. She was a five-six tall, leggy, busty, and blue-eyed blond in her mid-twenties.

Her mane of golden hair, in a color very similar to my own, tumbled carelessly down her back as if she had just stumbled out of bed after a night of great sex. It was sexy as hell. Her eyes were a dark blue, the exact opposite of my icy blue ones. They were lined with black kohl and smoldering. She was wearing a tight, black satin, one shoulder dress that stopped mid thigh. It was laced up in the front by black ribbons in a few strategic places. It seemed to have been made for her voluptuous curves.

Her luscious lips were full and painted in red, resembling a strawberry just ripe for the picking. I had an urge to crush them to mine. Her breasts were simply a work of art, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. Her smooth skin glowed with pale gold undertones. Her legs were wrapped in black fishnet stockings. Her feet were clad in colorful, high-heel pumps that had some kind of graphic pattern done in neon hues, which resembled the graffiti on the walls of this very club, and a black bow on the back. They were unusual, but fit her perfectly.

She was carrying a black leather biker jacket in one of her hands, and it dragged behind her walking form in a very sensual manner. At the base of her throat a pulse beat and swelled. I could almost feel the movement of her breathing and I licked my lips reflectively. Her nearness was overwhelming and I was spellbound by her beauty. My cock hardened as my eyes took her in hungrily.

I quickly noticed that I wasn't the only one avidly watching her. All the males inside had turned their heads in her direction and were eyeing her like a dog looks at a steak. She didn't seem to be aware of the effect she had on the men or on me. She walked purposefully, navigating around the crowd of bodies that littered the place, as if looking for someone. She looked anxious and, a bit excited. I quickly made a mental list of the possible reasons why. If she was here on a date it would make things slightly more difficult for me, but I loved and welcomed any challenges. My night was suddenly looking up. I had to have her and I would, of that I was sure.

My gaze followed her until she reached her destination. She interrupted a couple that was making out and whispered briefly with the female. From what I could overhear, apparently she had been stood up by her date. Naturally, that didn't seem to go down well with her and she looked pissed, before she hurriedly composed herself. I wondered who the fool was, but had little time to do so, because she turned and headed for the bar, alone. She marched right up to the bartender and before I could move toward her to buy her a drink, without revealing my inhuman speed, she ordered a gin and tonic. I slipped from my chair and approached her, using my most seductive tone.

"May I buy your drink?" I said, offering a sexy smile.

She turned, seeming a bit surprised and gave me a look of mild disgust, before replying, "I can pay for my own drink, thank you very much!" And with that she turned on her heel and went back to her party. I stood there, quite frankly, shell-shocked. I never had to work to get any female attention, but this girl simply ignored my flirting and left without a second glance. What the fuck?

I swiftly recovered from my shock and returned to my seat. Well, well, well, the girl had spunk. I had to give it to her, few humans managed to ever surprise me. She was looking more and more appealing by the minute. I had to rethink my entire approach. She would not deny me twice.

I decided to bide my time and watch her until I could make my move. I stayed at the bar, pretended to sip my beer, and surveyed her every movement. The band had begun to play. Most of the humans stood up and went to the dance floor in front of the stage. She stayed at her table with her friends. She sipped her drink and attempted to make small conversation with them, but they were more interested in each other than her. She quickly abandoned her attempts, turned her back to them and proceeded to watch the show. I could tell from her body language, that she was frustrated and distracted, something I could use to my advantage.

The Ramones, the band on the stage, were even worse than Television. They were the most inconsistent group I'd ever heard. They kept starting and stopping due to equipment failure, and yelling at each other. Although I could tell they had potential, they were a mess. The chaos amused me.

Pretty soon, the couple she was sitting with stood up and moved to the dance floor, where they started to make out like there was no tomorrow. She was left alone and looking vulnerable, so I took my chance. She had her back to me, so I walked towards her and stopped at her side, before uttering my carefully prepared line.

"May I join you or are you going to tell me you can sit all by 'yourself' as well?"

She was startled and her head whipped around. She looked me up and down and seemed to like what she saw, as I knew she would. I smirked to myself. I had arched one eyebrow, and looked at her expectantly. When she noticed I had caught her ogling, she blushed and looked abashed. She looked delectable as her cheeks stained pink with blood. I was suddenly ravenous, but my expression never betrayed the change in my mood.

"Um… Sure. Please sit." She motioned to the chair next to her. I took my time sitting down, giving her time to recompose. I was mildly surprised when she continued.

"I'm very sorry about before, at the bar, I mean. I had just found out that my date stood me up and was a little upset." She looked down, and muttered to herself something about her Gran rolling over in her grave over her bad manners. I took advantage of her letting her guard down.

I used the excuse of the loud music blaring to lean down and whisper into her ear, in a grave tone. "What a pity… for him." It had the desired effect, and her blush increased making my cock throb even more.

"Standing up a beautiful woman such as you should be punishable by death." She couldn't conceive how true I could make my words be, but she smiled and I pressed on. "Well, his loss is my gain. I'm Eric."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you." Well, aren't you sweet? I gave her a rare but genuine smile.

"Well Eric, you have used all the clichés in the book…" At that, I gave her a questioning look, "You've tried to buy me a drink, asked to join me, and called me beautiful. It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts, I'm actually flattered. I'm sure most of the women here would love to be in my place, but I'm guessing you do this a lot and I'm in a really bad mood, so don't waste your time on me. With the way you look, you probably could just smile at some other girl and be out of here with her in less than five minutes." At the end of her little speech she had the gall to smile at me.

If I was a human man, I was certain my mouth would be hanging open at that moment. Thankfully I was a master of schooling my expression, giving away nothing. She was definitely right about me being able to just smile at a woman and have her leave with me in minutes. It was one of the reasons I had been so bored lately. But she was very wrong too. I didn't do this a lot; I never put any effort in chatting women up, and here I was trying to seduce her the human way, making small talk, having already been scorned by her once. Who the fuck did she think she was?

But the fact remained; I was having more fun that I'd had in decades. Damn her. She was a delectable challenge and I couldn't wait to bring her down. She had managed to surprise me twice already tonight, no small feat. Suddenly, I was laughing, loudly. Her smile widened and she looked at me expectantly. I looked at her with amusement.

"You have unexpected depths, Sookie."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at me appraisingly, with one eyebrow arched, "Do you?"

She couldn't even fathom. My mood changed and I regarded her with a serious expression on my face. My voiced dropped an octave.

"You have no idea."

Her gazed searched my face carefully and she seemed to be studying me.

"Huh. You really think you're irresistible, don't you?

Yes, I thought, but refrained from saying it.

"And do you really think you're that insightful?" I deadpanned. She was proving to be, much more than I had expected, but that was beside the point.

"Touché." She conceded, and gave me her first warm smile.

"So, do you come here often Eric?"

Touché, indeed. She had accepted my company.

"What was the bit about clichés you mentioned earlier?" I smirked at her.

"I guess I deserve that, but it's still a valid question." She asserted.

"No. But I have been here once or twice. What about you?"

"Oh, I come here a lot since it opened. I live and work nearby. Amelia and Tray brought me here the first time." She inclined her head towards the couple she had been sitting with, who were practically dry humping on the dance floor, before continuing. "They're aspiring musicians and good friends with the owner. It's a nice place, and I enjoy the music. It's better than most of the popular nightclubs around. Nightclubs are not really my scene."

I was pleased, since I had a very similar view.

"You mentioned your work, what do you do for a living?" I inquired. I was actually curious to know. The question got a reaction from her. She looked down, and I caught a glimpse of embarrassment in her eyes, as she did so. My curiosity piqued.

"I'm a waitress at diner called Merlotte's."

I didn't understand her apparent embarrassment over that fact. So, I asked her.

"I take you don't like it?"

She looked surprised.

"No! I mean, yes, I like it. The owner is very nice and we've become friends. It's a great place to work at, and I'm good at my job."

I could feel the pride rolling off her. I gave her an inquiring look and waited.

"It's just that once you tell people you're a waitress they make assumptions. They tend to view you as uneducated and dumb. It pisses me off."

She regarded me fiercely, as if challenging me to agree with "them". What she failed to comprehend was that I wasn't a "person" in her sense of the word; human labels meant nothing to me.

"I'm not most people." I matched her stare and hoped the truth of my words would sink in. She seemed mollified by my reply, but I still decided to tease her. "I have to say, I find that very hypocritical of you."

She looked offended, but I persisted. "You don't want to be judged by people that don't know you for your occupation, fair enough. But when I approached you, you were quick to judge me by my looks, not even open to give me a chance to prove your assumptions were wrong."

She looked shocked, then thoughtful. "You might be right. How can I redeem myself?"

I smirked and replied in a seductive low voice, "I can think of many things, do you want me to list them now?" I winked at her.

She stirred uneasily, before composing herself and replying.

"Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?"

Not anyone that survived to tell the tale, I thought.

"Has anyone ever told you how stubborn and proud you are?" I knew I had hit home by the annoyed look she gave me.

"I don't even know why I am talking to you." She muttered, but she had a smile on her lips.

"I think you deceive yourself Sookie." I said, as I smiled back.

After that last verbal sparring, a tacit truce was reached, and our conversation carried on. She told me she was originally from a small town in Louisiana, called Bon Temps. I took that as an omen, since I had been thinking of relocating south. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was just a small girl. She and her older brother had been raised by her grandmother. Her older brother had perished in Vietnam, which broke her grandmother's heart. She had died not long after from a heart attack. Sookie had found herself alone and full of debt. She sold her house, paid her debts and moved to New York to start over. She lived alone and didn't have many friends, besides her co-workers, Amelia and her boyfriend, who by that time had vanished from the club.

I found that I didn't want to lie to her, not more than I already had to, so I decided to keep things as close to the truth as possible. I told her I was from Sweden, and had come to America to go to college. We talked a bit about our favorite books and films. She hadn't gone to college but she was well read and very eloquent. I was impressed and intrigued by her.

She was a breath of fresh air. She was innocent but not naïve; it was an endearing combination. She had suffered great loss and was alone in the world, but wasn't bitter about that. There was no resentment coming from her, just acceptance. She was the kind of person that rose above her circumstances. In my vast experience, I knew those were all rare qualities in humans, especially in one so young. She still had such zest for life, such joie de vivre. I was spellbound by her.

I had been controlling myself all through our surprisingly good conversation, but the urge to touch her was overwhelming. I could no longer hold back that desire, so I asked her to dance. I extended my hand to her, and she grinned, before politely putting her tiny hands in my huge ones. It felt oddly right, as I guided her to an empty spot on the dance floor. She stood awkwardly facing me, seemingly a little shy, so I put my hands on her hips and took the lead.

The band had gotten their act together by now and the music sounded rebellious and wild. It was hardcore rock and roll. The vocals sounded nasal, and the lyrics were shouted instead of sung in a conventional sense. The words were frank and confrontational, especially compared to the lyrics of the current popular music genres; they commented on social and political issues. The songs were much shorter than the usual norm. These guys were not hippies. This was something completely new.

Soon enough we were bumping and grinding against each other. It was almost as if our bodies had been built to work together. She matched all my movements, bump for bump, and grind for grind. She was a very sexy and talented dancer. We fit well together, like two pieces of a puzzle. That feeling astonished me. It was like she had been made for me, I uncharacteristically thought.

Her body curved sinuously around mine and her hips swayed in a way that made my cock so hard, I was worried the denim covering it would rip. Her intoxicating scent was intensified by the light sweat caused from the exercise. My mouth watered and my fangs threatened to come out. I couldn't contain my craving for her any longer, so I grabbed the back of her neck, my fingers threading into her hair a little roughly, and brought her lips to mine. Our mouths crashed together and she gasped a little in surprise, responding a little timidly at first. But once my cool tongue gained entrance between her warm lips, she kissed me in earnest. It was thrilling. I felt a surge of electricity run up and down my body. I had to have her now, but I couldn't bring myself to stop the kiss.

Finally, we broke apart only because she needed to breathe. While she gasped for air, I looked into her eyes and saw they were dark and filled with the same lust I knew mirrored my own. My arm circled her waist, causing her breasts to crush against my chest, as I leaned down and spoke in her ear, in a husky voice that barely sounded like my own.

"Let's get out of here." She was still a little dazed, but nodded in agreement.

I didn't waste any time, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her behind me towards the exit. I remembered to pass by her table on our way out so she could grab her jacket, but that was my only concession. We reached the outside of the club and were assaulted by the warm air of the summer night. The heat only fueled my fire, so I turned to her.

"You said you lived nearby. Please, lead the way." She stared up at me, and I saw a little uncertainty flash in her eyes.

We couldn't have any of that, so I grabbed her by the waist and pressed her into the closest wall, while giving her what other females had called a toe curling kiss. Her arms automatically flew to encircle my neck and her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck and nibbled the spot just below her ear. She moaned in response.

The pulse point in her neck was calling to me, like a siren called to a sailor. It took all the self-control I had to not bite her right then and there. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her, I could smell her arousal. Her reticence could only be caused by her human morals, so I uttered in her ear the words that had been swimming in my head.

"This is best. This is right." That seemed to appease her, and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

It was all the signaling that I needed. I grabbed her hand again, this time more gently and pulled her off the wall. She seemed to have sagged a little against it in the lusty haze I surely had caused. She gave me a smile and began to walk hand in hand with me.

We walked quietly for about five blocks until we reached her building. It was a weird feeling walking side by side while holding hands with a human woman, but amazingly it didn't bother me. Besides the fact that I couldn't wait to ravage her, I felt strangely…content.

We climbed the stairs to her second story apartment, with her leading the way. She had gotten her keys out of her jacket pocket and had them dangling from her hand, while she brushed ahead of me. The way her hips swayed right in front of my face, with her ass covered only by a thin layer of black fabric taunted my libido. I held myself in check, but just barely.

Soon enough she stopped in front of her door and unlocked it, but before she could cross the threshold, I whipped her around and kissed her fiercely. She responded quite enthusiastically. I was pleased; it seems I wasn't the only incredibly horny one. My hands traveled to her ass and I cupped it. She took it as an invitation and wrapped her legs around my waist, while both her hands tugged at my hair. After a minute or so, I broke our kiss, and while she panted, I used a teasing tone to utter the necessary question that would give me entrance to her home.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I leered at her. The sound of her beautiful laugh filled the hallway.

"By all means, Eric, would you please come in?" She gestured with her hand dramatically at the open door. Sweeter words were never spoken.

I crossed the threshold still carrying her wrapped around me like a blanket, the significance of that gesture not lost on me. Her mouth was assaulting my neck, and I couldn't wait to return the favor. My eyes quickly scanned her tiny studio apartment in one sweep, taking it all in. It was simple but tastefully decorated; it suited her. We passed the couch in the small living room, on the way to her bedroom. She dropped her jacket carelessly on it, never removing her lips and tongue from neck. What a little minx. My cock was throbbing harder than it had ever before.

I reached her bedroom and as my eyes found her dresser, with a vanity mirror on the wall behind it, I knew I had found my goal. I carried her to it and with one swipe of my hand, tossed on the floor all the make-up and perfumes that were littering its surface. They crashed to the floor accompanied by the sound of glass breaking, but she didn't seem to realize what I had done in her lust filled daze. I couldn't care less about her junk; I would buy her new ones to replace the damage, if she wanted. I deposited her on top of it and kissed her passionately, while my hands began to caress her legs from her ankles, which were still wrapped around me, up to her thighs, over her fishnet stockings, finally snaking under her dress.

Our tongues fought for dominance, as her dress slipped upwards and my hands found her black lace panties. With a flicker of my wrists I ripped them off swiftly, and as her intoxicating scent hit my nostrils, I growled. She liked that, since her hands pulled strongly at my hair, and she kissed me with new found urgency. I had the strongest urge to bite her and taste her sweet blood, but I knew I couldn't do that yet without revealing myself, and then having to glamour her. I wanted her willing; I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her. I would have to resign myself with the thought of delayed gratification.

So I did the next best thing. I disentangled my mouth from hers and dropped to my knees. The need to taste her was maddening. I put my hands on each one of her knees and looked up at her. Her eyes were clouded with lust, and she was panting.

"Spread your legs for me, lover."

She did as she was told and I locked gazes with her, before dipping my head down. As my mouth connected with her moist and warm center, she moaned and her body jerked in reaction. I held her down by her knees, and her hands found the corners of the dresser, as if holding on for dear life.

Her taste was incredible, a heavenly nectar that only spurred me on. I licked and nibbled at her swollen lips as if they were the best thing I had ever tasted. I could hear her erratic breathing, and soon enough she was chanting my name. It was music to my ears. My tongue penetrated her, making her even more vocal. She was incoherent, just how I wanted.

I doubled my efforts, but didn't let her find the release she was desperately seeking. Pretty soon, she was begging and I took mercy on her. My hand crawled up her leg and I inserted, first one, then two fingers inside her, while my mouth was sucking her clit. Her walls had begun clenching around my fingers, so I curled them up and stroke her pleasure spot. She came hard and screaming my name. I didn't stop until I had lapped up all of her juices.

Her body slumped and I gave her a little time to compose herself, while I admired my work. She was a mess, but a beautiful one. Her dress was bunched up around her navel, her hair was disheveled and her legs dangling over the dresser. She reminded me of rag doll, albeit a pornographic and a very satisfied one. She had a lazy smile on her lips, which I'm sure matched my own.

My jeans were painfully restraining my raging erection, so I moved to unzip them and get them off me, but a pair of small hands stopped me, and I looked up. She smirked at me.

"Here, let me." She purred.

Her delicate hands made quick work of unzipping me. I let the pants fall down to my feet and stepped out of them as well as my boots. I had gone commando, and as she took the sight of my half-naked form, her eyes widened. I was aware I was better endowed than most men, so I was used to the reaction, although it still pleased me to see it. She seemed hypnotized by my cock and unconsciously licked her lips. I grabbed her by the waist to help her down from the dresser, effectively breaking her trance. She looked up at me through her lashes, a little self-consciously, but it came off very seductively.

She reached up on the tip of her toes and kissed me gently. She seemed so unsure, so vulnerable. The girl was such a dichotomy; one moment completely wanton in the throes of passion, and in the other so uncertain and almost afraid. My immediate instinct was to protect her. At that moment I knew she was mine. My arms reflexively and possessively encircled her body and brought her closer to me. Her hands tenderly caressed the expanse of my chest over my tank top, as if exploring a new territory.

Finally, her hands found the hem of my shirt and she slipped them inside hungrily. My hands glided down her back, reaching the bottom of her dress. I slipped the offending piece of fabric over her head, and she did the same with my shirt. We were finally naked, save for her thigh-high fishnet stockings and high-heeled pumps. My eyes roamed her luscious body, and my desire to take her peaked. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to fuck her. I had to fuck her hard, right now. She made to step out of her shoes, but I was having none of that.

"Don't. Leave them on." I commanded.

I swiftly turned her around. With her back to my chest, and my erection pressing on the small of her back, I moved us towards the dresser again. With her high heels on, I knew this would work perfectly. I bent her at the waist, placing her chest on the top and her hands on either side of the edge of the dresser. Her scrumptious ass grazed my cock and I groaned. I knew from her scent that she was completely ready, but I still let one of my hands wander down between her legs. She was soaking wet and her fluids were already coating her thighs. I growled and attacked her neck; it was salty from her sweat, but deliciously so. My lips found their way to her ear and I whispered to her, as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Hold on for the ride."

I slammed into her from behind. I had waited too long to be gentle, but she wasn't complaining. At first she gasped, but then she moaned loudly, and as I thrust into her again, she began meeting me thrust for thrust. My fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, and I knew they would leave marks. I just didn't care at the moment. Having my cock deep inside her heated core was overwhelming. It was like I had found my home.

I fucked her as hard as I could without breaking her fragile human body. I was merciless and wild. I could see her face contorted with pleasure, and my body slamming behind her reflected in the mirror on the wall. It was extremely erotic. I would pull almost all the way out and slam back again. It was bliss.

I lifted her chin and then pointed at the mirror. In a commanding tone I growled to her. "Look at me, lover. Don't take your eyes off of me. I want you to watch me make you cum."

Our eyes locked in the reflection and I knew we were both close, so I sped up and jerked my hips, aiming to hit her spot. Only seconds later the spasms took over her body and her walls milked my cock until I exploded inside her.

She sagged on top of the dresser, covered in sweat, and utterly spent. I kissed her back and disengaged myself from her. It didn't seem like her legs would hold her up, so I bundled her in my arms and carried her to the bathroom. It was small but neat. I wasn't nearly done with her, so she needed to rest and get cleaned up. I sat her in the edge of the bathtub, turned on the water, kneeled down and carefully removed her shoes and stockings. She gazed down at me and gave me a tired smile.

"Thank you, Eric."

"It's my pleasure, lover." Oddly, it was. I found that I liked taking care of her. Her sweetness and innocence were refreshing. She was mine now, and I've always taken good care of my precious possessions.

The cool water had filled the tub, so I stepped inside, sat down, and placed her between my legs, with her back to my chest. She sighed contently, and I put my arms around her stomach. She snuggled closer and rested her cheek on my chest. Although I had only met her a few hours before, it felt natural to be with her like this. I knew there was no way I was parting with her, not so soon after I had just found her. Her fate was sealed; it was now intertwined with mine.

I used a washcloth to clean her perfect body. I was very thorough, unfortunately for me and my throbbing erection; I had to give her a little time to recover. She returned the favor eagerly, and seemed to spend a little too much time on my ass. I wasn't complaining though. When we were both cleaned up, we stepped out and dried each other with her towel. She looked sleepy, so I carried her in my arms to her bed.

I gently placed her above the midnight blue comforter, with her head on a pillow, and lay down beside her. She scooted over, put her head on my chest, and one arm over my stomach. I liked that she wanted to get closer to me. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. My hand absentmindedly rubbed circles on her naked back, while I considered my next move. I had made my decision; I just needed to reflect on the best way to achieve my goal.

I was very pleasantly surprised when I felt her move and her lips found my chest. She started placing gentle kisses there, but as I entangled my hands in her hair, she scooted higher and began nibbling my collarbone, working downwards to my chest and finally reaching my stomach, before working her way back up. She reached my nipple and sucked. My erection was pressing on her stomach, and when she bit down on my nipple, making me growl, I decided to pay her back in kind. I promptly flipped her over, and she squealed in surprise. I positioned myself between her legs, and hovered over her.

"You are playing with fire lover." I teased.

"I can see that now", she laughed, low and throaty.

She looked so trusting and beautiful in that moment that I just stared at her, committing it to memory. She met my stare and I could see her vulnerability and self-consciousness just below the surface.

"I, um, I would like to see you again, Eric." She seemed afraid of my response, but that was not why she should have been scared. Actually it was for the exact opposite reason. But I was still glad she felt that way.

"Oh, you will." I replied in a very reassuring voice. She had no idea what was coming to her, but now was not the time to dwell on that, so I brought my mouth down on hers, feeling her smile against my lips.

As I deepened our kiss, her hands clawed at my back. I knew this was the last time I would have her like this, so I wanted to take it slow, to savor and worship it, to have time to bid a proper farewell to her warm body. The night was still young and I was nowhere near done with her.

I started by placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, slowly moving to her shoulder and down her chest. I reached her magnificent breasts, palming one and covering the other with my mouth. I nibbled and sucked on it, careful not to draw blood, feeling her nipple harden and her moans get even louder. I finished playing with one and moved to the other, giving it the same careful attention I paid the first.

If I was human, I'm sure my back would have been bleeding by the way her nails were scratching and digging into it. She was moaning and writhing below me, but she would have to wait a little longer. I continue my ministrations down her stomach, biting gently and sucking the skin there. I skipped her warm center and moved to her thighs, and I heard her whimpering as I did so.

I slowly kissed, nibbled and sucked every inch of both her legs and feet, paying special attention to the skin behind her knees and sucking on her toes. On my way back to her other leg, I again skipped her heated core and focused my attentions on her arm. I knew she was coming undone. Her arousal was palpable and her scent clung heavily to the air around us. My cock was begging me to fuck her and I was about to concede to it, when she spoke.

"E-Eric, please…" Her voice was trembling with desire. She didn't have to ask me twice.

I positioned myself at her entrance and looked into her eyes, which were clouded with lust. As our gazes locked, I entered her slowly, never breaking our stare. I could feel every inch of my cock being enveloped by her heat. She was so tight, even as wet as she was and I could feel her walls expanding to accommodate me. I took my time entering her, enjoying the feeling until I was buried inside her. She moaned quite loudly and grabbed my hair, pulling me down for a hungry kiss, and wrapping her legs around me, burying my cock to the hilt.

I held still, as our kiss grew more passionate, until I could feel her writhing uncontrollably below me. When I broke our kiss, she whimpered, before I began pulling out of her slowly, while looking deeply into her eyes. I pulled almost all the way out, before entering her again just as slowly. Her head began thrashing from side to side and she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, lover", I ordered.

She did as she was told, but she was panting hard and her legs were pressing down on my torso. Her eyes and body were begging me to let her find release. Still I maintained my unhurried pace, slowly driving her insane. My cock entered and exited her at a leisurely rhythm until she couldn't take it any longer, and her hands went to my ass and she dug her fingers in the flesh there, trying to make me fuck her harder.

I finally conceded and sped up, tilting my hips just the right way to hit her pleasure spot. Her hips met me thrust for trust, while she moaned wantonly, between cries of my name. I knew she was close and I knew what I had to do. That thought spurred me on like no other could. I growled and my mouth seized hers for a kiss that felt like I was a drowning man and she was my salvation. That last kiss was meant to be a vow and an apology. When it ended, I looked intensely into her eyes, trying to convey the same feelings I had tried to express with the kiss, before I forever changed her life. I thrust one last time, and when she cried my name, I struck.

My fangs pierced her soft neck, her hot blood filling my mouth. It was a feast for the Gods. I had never tasted anything so delicious in my millennium on this earth. As her heavenly life force flowed down my throat, nourishing me, I came hard, filling her. She cried out my name again, and came just as hard. The feeling of her all around me, and inside me, satisfying me both ways, was magnificent. It was an experience I would never forget.

I had a fleeting moment of doubt. Should I keep her like this, perfect as she was, savoring her blood bit by bit every night? No, that would never work. With my true nature revealed, would she spurn me? Would she be capable of understanding, of accepting me? Surely not. She would be distraught. Would she be disgusted and afraid? I couldn't bear the thought of her not wanting me, nor of letting her go.

I had no choice. The only path to take was clear. With my resolve strengthened, I began to feed from her more forcefully, enjoying her unique taste, savoring the divine flavor I would never again experience. In that moment I was a glutton; a true gormandizer.

I was on a feeding frenzy; taking pleasure in the ecstasy and the power that her blood provided me, barely noticing her body thrashing around, trying to fight a losing battle. All too soon, it all quieted down. She was barely breathing and her heartbeat was extremely faint.

She was drained.

I removed my mouth from her neck, cleaning it with my tongue, not wanting to waste even one drop of that precious nectar. I licked my lips, tasting her on them for the last time. It was a bitter-sweet moment. I was elated with the prospect of her future, our future, but I also mourned the loss of her humanity.

Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Now she would truly be a goddess. I gently smoothed the hair out of her beautiful face, tucking it behind her ear carefully. I let one finger caress her cheek, before lifting my hand and I biting my wrist. The crunching sound disturbed the dead silence that seemed to have set in the room, in honor of the significant moment it was witnessing.

I reverently brought my arm to her mouth, while my other hand gently lifted her head from the pillow. I coaxed her lips open and place my bleeding wrist in front of them. My thousand year old blood began dripping inside her open mouth, forever changing her. It was the key to her transformation. She was unconscious, but her body instinctively knew what to do, and her mouth latched onto my wrist. She drank hungrily, while I caressed her silky hair until her lips moved no more.

It was done.

I kissed her lips softly, and delicately licked her mouth clean of the blood. I extricated myself from her, laying her tenderly back on the bed. I stood back and looked at her still-beauty admiringly. She looked peaceful. She was exquisite.

The metamorphosis would soon begin. She would awake transformed; from caterpillar to butterfly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Break on through to the other side

Break on through

Break on through

Break on through

Break on through

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

As the song ends, so does my reminiscing.

I open my eyes and consider my next step. Dawn would be here soon, I needed to move her; we would be going to my resting place. I would lie beside her, when we died for the day. I would be there for her. I would guide her and ease her into this new existence. She would be my most cherished creation. I was filled with pride.

Tomorrow, when the sun plunged into the horizon, my new child would rise.

 

THE END

\----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: Sooooooo? Please, leave me a review and let me know what you thought.
> 
> There is a link on my profile for Sookie's entire outfit, complete with make-up and hair. For this story I pictured Sookie as a young Blondie/Debbie Harry. I think it fits perfectly.
> 
> I tried to be as historically correct as I could. I did a lot of research on CBGB's history and the punk movement. The Ramones/Television's show at CBGB's did happen on August 16 th , 1974. It was The Ramones first concert, and Television did play there the Sunday before too. The address, price of the cover charge and most of the description of the décor is accurate. I don't know much about music, so Eric's opinion of the music is almost word for word the opinion of CBGB's owner, Hilly Kristal, of the concert that day and the rest I borrowed from other music experts/fans that were there. I apologize if any fan of those two bands is offended, but remember that it was in the very beginning of their music careers and their first public concert. It was also the very beginning, the birth, of the punk rock movement. That's why I didn't use the word punk anywhere in the text. At the time, the word wasn't being used yet, of course.
> 
> If you want to learn more about it visit CBGB's site and/or Wikipedia.
> 
> I'm aware that the song Break On Through by The Doors was released in 1967, but I see no problem with it playing on the radio in 1974. Let's say it was an oldies station.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Now, don't forget, leave me a review! :)


End file.
